


SuperPower Smash

by Axelex12



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Power Girl (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Superboy/Power Girl smut one-shot story.PWP Fluff & Smut
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Karen Starr





	SuperPower Smash

Two sets of lips meet one another, a passionate exchange of heated breath and lust washed over both Karen Starr and Kon-El as they gave into their most basic of instincts. His hands framed her cheek, keeping her locked in each supple embrace longer than the last. Soon they found themselves fighting to find a moment to breath, enthralled by the thought of being with one another. Their bodies met, a set of hands took hold of one another before caressing the curvature of their frames. Karen, now struggling to find her voice, uttered something in a low whisper. "T-take your clothes off-" The Kryptonian clone didn't need to wait for another invitation; with no hesitation he removed his shirt, his hands already working on the belt that stood between what she desired. Watching in anticipation she began to do the same but was halted in doing so by the sudden embrace of his lips upon hers. "Let me.." It could've been due to how often she found herself in charge of situations as Power Girl but it felt.. good to submit to someone and give away control even if only for one night. The man placed his hands on her hips, with his fingers taking control of her waist he began to softly kiss her neck. As time passed the kisses turned to hickeys and her clothes found themselves on the floor. The clone continued to kiss every inch of her neck, slowly working his way down to her breast. Karen leaned against the bed gripping onto the mattress for support as Conner Kent began to trail his tongue over her breasts. As he lightly sucked on each she could feel the sensitivity rising, surprising even herself. However she soon jerked forward as he introduced a modest amount of pressure with his teeth. She instinctively pulled away but was quickly put back into place by a reassuring firm grip of her collarbone. Karen grasped his hair tightly, slowly finding pleasure in the occasional surges of pain. He continued to move down however, leaving a trail of kisses behind before he arrived at his destination. Power Girl propped herself up, her legs resting on his shoulders.

As he inched closer she could feel his breath push against her; her body tightened as goosebumps covered every inch of available skin. The flustered red faced kryptonian locked eyes on the ceiling, trying to anticipate the inevitable waves of pleasure that would wash over her. Just then a tongue brushed against her; she couldn't help but let out a squeal. Karen quickly covered her mouth, trying to keep the moans inside as Kon-El's tongue spreaded her pussy apart ever so gently. Her body trembled like clockwork, her pussy welling up with a pressure she had never felt before. Almost involuntarily she tore apart the pillow she used to bury her screams and finally gave into the pleasure that was taking hold.

"F-fuck!" Her voice echoed all throughout the entirety of the apartment complex.

Kon-El admired his work for a minute, examining what a soaking seeping mess she had become. Karen covered her face, embarrassed at how big of a mess she had made; unaware of how crazy that had drove him. He positioned himself above her, moving her hands aside so they could see one another.

"Do you want me to sto-" Before he could finish his question she abruptly answered him.  
"Fuck m-me.."

Kon-El placed himself before her, his tip pushing against her. His movements were slow at first, watching her reaction as every inch of him was buried deep inside of her. Karen held herself, taken back by for a minute as she felt herself being pushed apart inside. The Clone took hold of her shoulders for support, slowly began to pull himself from inside her only to thrust back in there faster than ever. Kon-El's good pushed, pulled and twirled as he began to pick up significant speed. With every thrust he found himself getting closer to the end; the hold she had on him proved to be too much. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't being gripped and pulled. Kon-El let out a powerful moan, his hands tightening on Karen's throat as cum began to rush out of him. She gasped for air, her hands holding on his forearms as she felt the warm fluid fill her pussy. Once finished he fell over to the side almost lifeless, panting as he glistened with sweat from the "exercise." Karen took this moment to regain her breath, her face finally regaining some color.

"At least he's good for something.." She muttered it aloud, forgetting Kon-El was still there. Before she could explain herself she heard the sudden sound of snoring from the now asleep Kryptonian clone.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
